Our Crazy Life: First year
by A-Girl-of-Dark-Angels
Summary: Ellie, Natalie, Ella, Georgia, Phebe and Tamara are heading towards their First year of Hogwarts. Not knowing that their destinies will be intertwined. This is my first story. Not very good at summerys. The picture is what Ellie looks like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story!**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, for if I did own it, Fred would not die and there would be more funny things**

**P.s TheGirlWhoCried-I'mAWriter/Carrie helped me write this, so if you want to say you like it, give thanks to her as well.**

**P.S.S If you notice that the names are the same from her story, it's because their based on our friends. Our crazy, strange friends...**

**So anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Train Ride

"Come on Dad, we're going to be late and it's gonna be your fault", An average sized 11 year old shouted to her father as he tried get her trunk out of the car. This girl's name is Ellie Colt - Rosiners, a Half-Blood witch. She was heading toward King Cross Station to go to her 1st year of Hogwarts, where her sister Yohanna was already attending as a 3rd year Slytherin.

She jogged on her toes while checking the clock on the wall, her father, Charles, having got the trunks out of the car, started pulling it over to them, when got within reach they grabbed them and started hauling it towards the trolleys.

"Ellie, don't wander off alright, we don't need a repeat of what happened last time" Charles jokingly said to her, remembering the time when she tried to wander off into the unsuspecting crowd of students, but ended up on the wrong train. "That was ONE time alright, it's not gonna happen again" she replied, following her sister through the crowd.

As they reached platforms 9 and 10, Yohanna gave a running start towards the wall in between the two numbers and disappeared, her sister following soon after along with their father. In front of them was the scarlet train that would lead them to their school. Ellie and Yohanna's father loved his time at Hogwarts and told his children of his adventures and mishaps at the school.

"Alright guys, get on the train so I can go back home and make it my bachelor pad" he said to them, "Yeah, yeah, save your tears for when you go home, we know you'll miss us" Yohanna replied to him with a smile on her face, she went up to him for her goodbye hug, pulling her sister with her to make it the group hug that she hates so much.

Ellie finally squeezed out of the family hug, turning her back to her family to look at the train in front of her, trying to look for any empty seats that she could grab, until her father said with a teasing smile " Well where my goodbye kiss", Yohanna goes over to him to give him his kiss, while Ellie stays where she is, eyebrow arched at him in disbelief, "Yeah, you know that's never going to happen right?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "See ya when I get back".

As she and her sister boarded the train, Ellie turned towards her older sibling, "Remember our deal", Ellie asked her," I remember, don't go near each other in school hours unless it's a life or death situation" Yohanna replied with a smirk, "But you never said anything about-", " I'm not listening, I don't know you!"Ellie replied before she could finish her sentence, before walking away.

Ellie walked down the walkway, looking for a secluded area of the train where no one would bother her while she was reading. When she neared the end of the train, there was one compartment that wasn't occupied, as she slipped into the compartment, she grabbed a book from a bag she had brought onto the train called 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them'.

When she was going to open the book, the door slid open, revealing a girl with short black hair, with an annoyed look on her face, mostly pointed toward Ellie. The girl slumped into the seat across from Ellie's stretching her legs, to cover the entire chair, rolling her eyes, leaning against the wall and folding her arms across her chest. "You disturb me, I won't hesitate in killing you" she said bitterly, shuffling into a more comfortable position and closing her eyes. "Your gonna sleep on the train?" Ellie asked her peering up from her book. "Yes, I'm nocturnal and strike 1." The girl replied, her voice thick with annoyance. "Well you might as well tell me your name" Ellie said closing her book.

"Georgia. Strike 2." The black haired girl growled, flinging an arm over the eyes trying to block out the light coming through the carriage window. "Well I'm Ellie, glad to meet ya!" she replied, a smirk rising to her face as she wondered what Georgia would do if provoked. Georgia groaned, attempting to roll over in the seat, as the carriage door rolled open and a short girl with mousy brown hair stepped in. "Hiya, I'm Ella, can I sit here" she said in a high nasal voice . Georgia finally dropped her arm, glaring at the other two people. "No, you can't now goodbye." She hissed, locking her jaw in place and looking more threatening than an 11 year old should. "Nonsense, you can sit." Ellie said, tapping the seat next to her, really she didn't want someone else in the carriage, but the black haired girls short temper, intrigued her. "Thanks" Ella said sitting down next to Ellie. "So what are your names?" she asked, her voice clearly wearing at Georgia's patience. "none of your business" she snapped. Ellie, fought the urge to laugh. "I'm Ellie, and that's Georgia." She said pointing. Georgia slid down more so she was fully lying down, and threw her arm back over her face. "Same rule still applies" she said, her voice muffled slightly. "What rule?" Ella questioned, leaning closer to the partially asleep girl. "If we disturb her, she won't hesitate to kill us" Ellie said, biting the inside of her cheeks to hold back the smile that so desperately wanted to be shown. "Oh, that's not very nice" Ella said, a little too loudly. "That's it!" Georgia shouts, sitting up and reaching into her jacket pocket, producing something silver. "What's that?" Ella asked, although she really shouldn't have. With a flick of her wrist the silver object in Georgia's hand flipped open to reveal a blade. Ellie couldn't fight it anymore as laughter poured out of her mouth.

The door rolled open yet again. Caught in the compromising position with Georgia holding a knife, Ellie laughing like a lunatic and Ella looking as though she would pee her pants. The three turned at the same time to see a tall girl standing there. "Uh uh, don't hurt each other" she said, quickly closing the carriage door behind her and trying, unsuccessfully, to break up the fight. "Yes! Let's listen to….?" Ella said, trying to keep her fear from being shown towards Georgia, who could probably smell her fear. "Phebe" she replied, dropping her bag on the seat after 10 minutes for she had finally convinced Georgia to put the Knife down. Which Ella is extremely grateful for. "So how did that happ-" Phebe Asked but was interrupted by the door opening again to reveal two girls, one with extremely bushy, brown hair and the other with straight ginger hair with a bag on her shoulder. "Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one" the Bushy haired one asked with a snobbish tone, while the ginger looked like she could see the tense atmosphere in the carriage. "No, we have not seen a BLOODY FROG!" Georgia yelled, sounding more annoyed then when she wanted to kill Ella, if it was even possible.

The bushy haired girl ran, either because she going to find another compartment or if she was scared of Georgia, they would never know. The girls noticed that the ginger haired one was still there, just staring at them, until she asked "Can I sit here? The other compartments are full". Ellie, finally having calmed down fully from her laughing fit, decided to answer, "Sure, Georgia move your feet", "Bite me" she replied. Everyone watched as this exchange happened, wanting to know how it would end. "Our side has no more space, move" Ellie said to her, "Don't make me get my knife, whatever your name was. There is no space over here either, so clearly she can't sit in here." Georgia replied, knowing that no one would talk back to her after that comment. Oh, how right and wrong she was. The ginger girl grabbed Georgia's legs and threw them off the seat, which caused Georgia to go with them. As she sat down, everyone looked at her, clearly wanting to know why she had just doomed herself to the force that was Georgia.

Georgia was slowly standing up, with an aura that was unfamiliar to everyone, but they were getting nervous. As the girls were going to stop Georgia from killing the girl, that they still didn't know the name of, Georgia said "You… have spunk, I like you, what's your name?" The girls were in so much shock that they just sat there, staring at them, as if what just happened was not processing in their brains. "Wonderful, I'm Natalie, pleasure to make your acquaintance" the newly named Natalie replied.

Georgia sat on the seat again with a smile on her face, until the girls got over the shock, then they started talking rabidly all at once. "SHUT IT!" Georgia shouted, scaring them. There was an awkward silence until the door opened again, revealing a girl with frizzy dark brown hair, with a bag. "Yes, you can join us" Ellie says before she could ask. "Thank you," she replied "I'm guessing this has been happening a lot?", "You have no idea" a mentally exhausted Ella replied.

The door opened-" Really! How many times is that door going to open" Phebe said, her patience running thin, as was everyone else's- to reveal the bushy haired girl again. "We are nearly at the train station. I suggest you put your robes on" she said before leaving. As they were gathering their stuff, Ellie realised something. "Hey, we never learned your name, what is it?". "My name is Tamara" she replied.

After they changed into their robes, the train whistle went off, signalling that the train had stopped. As the girls got off the train they heard a man say "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!". When they followed the voice, they found that the source of the voice a giant of a man. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!".

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant down to what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that the girls thought there might be thick trees there. None of them spoke much. "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, " the giant called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here". There were loud "Oooooh's!" around the girls. The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched on top of a high mountain on the other side, was a vast castle with many towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" they heard the giant call, while pointing to a fleet of tiny boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Ellie, Natalie, Tamara and Georgia decided to share a boat together while Ella and Phebe shared a boat with two others. "Everyone in?" shouted the giant, who had a boat all to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!". And the fleet of tiny boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake. Everyone was silent, except Ellie, who decided to bring crunchy food with her, while silently sharing them with Natalie. The castle towered over them as they sailed closer to the cliff where it stood. "Heads down!" they heard the giant yell as the first couple of boats reached the cliff. When they all bent their heads and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy, they saw that it hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along through a dark tunnel, which secretly excited Ellie and Georgia, when they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said the giant called, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. "Trevor!" cried a chummy boy said blissfully, holding out his hands for his toad.

As they walked up a passageway in the rock following after the giant's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a large, oak door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"the giant raised his humungus fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**I WILL CONTINUE IN A WEEK IF YOU REVIEW**

**and if you see spelling mistakes or anything like that, please inform me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!, I'm Back!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**The Sorting**

The door swung open. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald robes stood in front of them. She had a very stern face. The girl had one thought in mind and that was "that's a really nice hat!". "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall, " said the giant. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here ". She pulled the door open. The entance hall was so big you could have fit 5 or 6 jumping castles in it. The walls were lit with torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a staircase that would lead to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. The girls could hear the hundreds of voices, muffled by a door on their right, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off from the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would have usually done, the other first years peering around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room; the four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting". The girls saw that her eyes lingered for a moment on the chubby boy's clock, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a red head's smudged nose. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly". She then left the hall they were standing in.

"Do you know how they sort us into houses?" Natalie asked the other girls. "My dad just told that they just put a hat on your head" Ellie said, clearly saddened by this fact. "Seriously? A God Damned HAT!" Georgia Said more peeved than anything else. The girls looked around themselves and saw that everyone else looked terrified. No one was talking much except for the bushy haired girl that they had met, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.

Then several people behind them screamed. "What the Fu-?"Georgia gasped. So did the girls and the others around them. There were ghosts, just appearing through the back wall. Transparent and white, they floated across the room talking to one another, hardly glancing towards the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance- "a ghost that looked like a fat little monk. "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here? ". A ghost wearing a tights had finally noticed the first years. Georgia answered, "What do you think Casper, we're the First years!".

"The new students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose? "A few people nodded mutely while Ella whispered "Obviously". "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know". "Move along now," said a sharp voice said from behind them. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start". Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated through the opposite wall, disappearing. "Now, form a line, "Professor McGonagall told everyone, "and follow me".

The girls walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. The hall was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the older students were sitting. The tables had glittering golden plates and goblets." A bit much isn't it" Phebe said, not getting the point of have these fancy things. At the end of the hall was another table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the end of the hall, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the teachers, with the students at the back of them. There were hundreds of faces staring at them. Around the Hall the ghosts that they had met earlier were floating. When The girls looked up they saw that the ceiling was dotted with stars. Faintly, they heard the bushy haired girl whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in '**Hogwarts: A History'**".

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put an old wizard's hat. For a few moments, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing!

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me

You can keep your bowlers black

Your top hats sleek and tall

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor's apart

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal

Those patient Hufflepuff's are true

And unafraid of toil

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and until it became quite still again. "Be afraid guys, be very Afraid, we'll have to listen to a new one every year" Natalie said, Ellie and Georgia were slightly unnerved now.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell over her eyes, and sat down on the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat after a few seconds. The table with the yellow and black banners cheered and clapped as the girl – Hannah – went to sit down at their table. "Bones, Susan!", "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry!", "RAVENCLAW!" The table with the blue and silver banners clapped this time.

"Bowin, Phebe", "Ooh. Well this is a shock, _Don't worry I'll keep your secret_, SLYTHERIN!" the hat said, Phebe gave a small smile as the table with green and silver banners cheered. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table with red and gold banners exploded with cheers, the girls thought they saw a pair of twins catcalling. "Bulstrode, Millicent", "SLYTHERIN". "Colt-Rosiners, Ellie", Ellie walked up to the stool, "I sense you have a lot of courage. GRYFFINDOR". As Ellie sat down at her table, she looked over to the Slytherin table, looking straight at Phebe, and then turning back to her table.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!", "HUFFLEPUFF!". "Finnigan, Seamus,", "GRYFFINDOR!" Granger, Hermione! "It was the bushy haired girl, she almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"Herkins, Georgia!" as Georgia sat on the stool, placed the hat on her head and waited. The Hat screamed "GET ME OFF HER HEAD! DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK IN THERE! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!" The hall was in so much shock, they didn't clap. "Well that was rude, thanks for the comment on my head though" Georgia said, silently pleased with what had just happened. As she sat at her new table next to Phebe, the other Slytherins around them slid away from them, not wanting to get on the girls bad side. After the shock was over, Professor McGonagall continued.

"Lanister, Ella!" Ella walked up to the stool, waited 2 minutes until finally it said "HUFFLEPUFF!. When the boy who kept losing his toad started walking towards the stool, he fell over. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," he ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "Malfoy, Draco!" a blond boy swaggered forward when his name was called and the hat barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN! ". There weren't many people left anymore. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls named "Patil". "Parks, Tamara!" a few moments later it called, "RAVENCLAW".

"Potter, Harry!" Whispers suddenly broke out in the hall as a small boy walked up to the stool. "Potter, did she say? The Harry Potter?" the girls noticed that 'Harry' was gripped the edges of the stool a few seconds after the hat was placed on his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted after 5 minutes, he got the loudest cheer so far. A prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the red haired twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Now there were only five people left to be sorted. "Smythe, Natalie," "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted, barely touching her. "Thomas, Dean" joined the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and then a "Weasley, Ron" was placed in Gryffindor. "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

The girls looked at their plates, seeing that they were empty. They were starving. The pumpkin pasties, every flavoured beans and chocolate frogs seemed so far away. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at his students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. The girls just looked at him thinking, "That's the Headmaster… He's bloody Awesome!" Everybody else clapped and cheered. Next to herself, Ellie heard Harry ask the Prefect "Is he - a bit mad?" "Mad?" said the Prefect airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" Harry's mouth along with Ellie's fell open. The dishes in front of them were now piled with food. The girls had never seen so food on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon –'Who has Bacon for Dinner?'- and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and other things the girls could not describe. The girls piled food onto their plates with a bit of everything except the one they wouldn't eat and began to eat. It was all delicious.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak, "Can't you-?" "I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've in introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower. ""I know who you are!" said the red hair boy, now known as Ron, suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!" "I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" the ghost began stiffly, but Seamus Finnigan interrupted him. "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. "Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had tried to behead him, but hadn't done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, but Nearly Headless Nick noticed that Ellie did not have such a look. "Child, why are you not stunned, like the rest of your new year mates" "I've seen Headless things before, my sister has a smaller version of a Guillotine, so we chop off our old dolls heads and some small dead animals that we find , by the way, when did you die?" Ellie asked, "Halloween" He said smiling"Cool".

Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost". Ellie looked over to the Slytherin table and saw a ghost with blank eyes and robes that were stained with silver blood. He was sitting right next to Georgia, who was talking to him like it was normal Ellie even thought she heard Georgia ask how he got the blood on his robes! "How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest. "I've never asked, " said Nearly Headless Nick delicately, "I think someone's asking him right now actually" Ellie replied "Really, he must be brave" Nick replied "She" Ellie stated. When everyone had eaten, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them as clean as before.

A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jelly, rice pudding. As the girls helped themselves to a dessert, the talking around them turned to their families. "I'm half-and-half, " said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him. "The others laughed. Ellie looked down with a sad face. "What about you, Neville?" said Ron. "Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch, "said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad".

"And You Ellie? What about your family?" Seamus Asked, "None of your business" Ellie replied, looking at them with a hateful look. "No need to be rude" Ron said, clearly annoyed by her attitude and answer.

When Ellie looked around herself, she saw that Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. A teacher in an absurd turban, who Ellie, for some reason, felt just wasn't quite right, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair and pale skin. "Ouch!" she heard Harry say. "What is it?" asked the Prefect. "N-nothing" she turned around to see that Harry had his hand on his scar, but was pulling his hand away from it. "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked the Prefect. "Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape" she saw Harry look at Professor Snape for a while, but the teacher didn't look at him.

Soon, the desserts disappeared. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well " Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling! The girls saw that he flashed it in the direction of the twins. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death".

Ellie heard a few people laugh. "He's not serious?" she heard Harry mutter to the Prefect. "Must be, " said the Prefect, frowning towards Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least. ", "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

The girls noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather forced. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rise high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And let the Horror begin!

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Teach us something please

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff

For now they're bare and full of air

Dead flies and bits of fluff

So teach us things worth knowing

Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. Georgia finishing first because she went for a quick version. Soon, only the twins were left, for they were singing in a tune of a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest. "Ah, music, "he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed their Prefect through the crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Ellie's legs were tired, she never did like going up flights of stairs. But she surprised to see that there were hidden doorways behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. Oh, she was going to have a lot of fun. They climbed more staircases, the other first years yawning and dragging their feet, and Ellie was wondering how much further they had to go until they reached to dorms when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them, they started throwing themselves at him! "Peeves," the prefect whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist" He raised his voice, "Peeves – show yourself" A loud sound was heard, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" There was a pop, and a little man with dark, wicked eyes appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Oooooooh!" he said, with an cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped at them suddenly. The others all ducked, Ellie side stepped.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron will hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed. "You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are".

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silky dress. "Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis" said the Prefect, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a round room full of squashy armchairs. The Prefect directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five King Sized beds hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Not really wanting to talk to anyone, Ellie pulled on her pyjamas and fell into her bed; thinking about what would happen the next day.

* * *

**Thank You for reading!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Classes**

The moment Ellie left her dormitory the next day, she saw that people were lined up outside classrooms stand on their tiptoe's to get a look at the 'Famous Harry Potter'. Ellie found no point in trying to get a look at celebrities or greet them for that matter. They never pay any attention to their fans and their always so full of themselves! She also wished they would move away from the doors, they were blocking the doorways! She needed to find her classrooms Damnit!

She heaved in a breath, and got onto her hands and knees crawling underneath the crowds, avoiding the hysteria. "Move your arses, I don't care if he's the dark lord himself, MOVE!" a loud female voice boomed, and the students parted like the red sea, revealing Georgia, standing there in her Slytherin robes. She glanced down at Ellie, frozen still on the ground. "What you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm looking for my contact's" Ellie said, not exactly sure why she chose to lie. "I don't even know you properly and I can tell that is absolute bu-" Georgia began, before being barged into. She turned and glared, and Ellie watched as all colour drained from the poor boys face, which turned out to be Neville. Georgia tilted her head one way and then the other her neck making a loud cracking sound.

"Georgia, come on, we've got to get to class" Phebe said, coming over in the girls and Neville. Neville took his chance and ran. "I was having fun" Georgia complained pointing to Neville's retreating figure. Phebe kept walking mumbling something like "No wonder the sorting hat screamed" Georgia who must have heard exactly what she said looked very pleased with herself, sauntering off to follow her. Ellie looked back at the other Gryffindors behind her, staring fearfully after Georgia.

Turning towards Ron she asked "We have Potions with the Slytherins first on Mondays, right?" Ron nodded. "See ya. Hey Georgia! Phebe! WAIT UP!" she shouted to them, running to catch up in case she lost them. When she reached them they were already in front of the Potions Classroom. After everyone else got to the classroom door, Ellie was starting to get bored, "Soooo….How's Slytherin?" she asked Georgia and Phebe, getting glares from the other Slytherins and astonished looks from hers. "It's nice"," We have the coolest fucking ghost" they said at the same time. "Don't fraternise with the enemy!" Malfoy said, glaring a hole into the back of Ellie's head.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Professor Snape, greasy hair and all. 'Enter" he said. As he moved out of the way, everyone walked in to find the tables in three's. Georgia and Phebe grabbed a table in the back row before anyone else got there, Ellie joining them seeing as everyone else had partners. Snape started the class by taking the roll, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, Yes, " he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity" Malfoy and his friends – who looked more like gorillas then students - sniggered behind their hands.

Snape finished calling the other names and looked up at the class. His eyes were cold and empty, they made you think of pitch black tunnels. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach" More silence followed this little speech.

Ellie and Phebe looked interested in his speech, while Georgia was doodling on her book, creating hooded figures and a man with no face. In front of them, Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Ellie raised an eyebrow at this, this wasn't in the first year books. Harry glanced towards Ron, who looked as confused as he was.

Phebe and Hermione's hand was in the air. "I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything" He ignored their hands. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand into the air again, but instead of Phebe putting her hand up, it was Ellie. Harry repeated his last answer "I don't know, sit", "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape was still ignoring other people's hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this question, Hermione, Ellie and Phebe decided to stand up with her hand still in the air. "I don't know," said Harry, his voice getting quieter. "I think Hermione, Ellie and the Slytherin girl do, though, why don't you try them?" A few people laughed.

Snape, however, wasn't pleased. "Sit down," he snapped at them. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter".

The Gryffindors didn't improve as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He walked around the class in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy and Ellie, for Ellie was doing nothing wrong and Malfoy, well he seemed to like him. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes, except Georgia's , for she had the common sense to be the farthest away from Neville. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up over his arms and legs. "Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. "You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor" Harry looked like he was going to open his mouth to argue, but suddenly stopped.

After class was over, Ellie headed towards DADA with the Gryffindor's, as Georgia and Phebe had a different subject. As the Gryffindor's reached the classroom, they saw that they would be sharing it with the Ravenclaw's. Ellie saw Natalie and Tamara near the wall. She walked over to them. "What did you have?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. "Herbology" Tamara replied. "We had Potions. Professor Snape hates Harry and I'm the best at potions, so far" Ellie said, feeling proud that she had beaten the brainy Granger. "How'd you manage that" Natalie asked. "I love to cook, so potions are another version of cooking for me" Ellie replied.

The door swung open, Professor Quirrell standing in front of the door with a nervous look on his face. '_why does that look on his face, look forced' _they thought. They walked inside and started class. By the end of the class, everyone in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw thought they would never learn anything while Quirrell was teaching them. All except Natalie, Tamara and Ellie, who noticed that throughout the class, when Quirrell was pretending to be scared of his own shadow, the girls heard something talking, like snake hissing but in a human voice.

When they parted ways for lunch, Ellie saw on the bullet board a note, with all the first years surrounding it. "Oh God, not again!" Ellie said to herself, not believing her luck. As she got down on her knees, she started crawling through the crowd of first year's feet. When she got to the bullet board she saw a flyer saying 'Flying Lessons for First Years, Wednesday'. _'Oh shit, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die by falling off a fucking cleaning utensil' _she thought. It was official; this was the worst day of Ellie's life.

"Typical," she heard Harry say. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy_" 'You're not the only one Harry'_ "You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself, " she heard Ron's reply . "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk" Malfoy did talk about flying a lot. It was getting rather annoying really. He always complains about first years never getting on the house teams and he told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.

He wasn't the only one, though, nearly everyone from wizarding families talked about broom and Quidditch constantly. Ron even had a big argument with Dean Thomas about soccer. Ellie actually joined this argument, for she loved soccer, but she could never get a goal in. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly.

Neville's never been on a broom in his life, it was probably for the best too, because Neville managed to have a large number of accidents even when he was standing in one spot. Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. Since this was something you couldn't learn from book - she still tried though.

* * *

**Thank You for Reading!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter!**

**As you can see I will be updating frequently! maybe once every 5 days**

**hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Flying Lesson**

At breakfast on Wednesday she kept giving them boring flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. Ellie only received small tokens from her father and letters asked how she was doing. This time however, he decided to be funny. "You've got a Remembrall too Ellie!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - it tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh... " His face fell, because his Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something... ".

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. She saw Harry and Ron jumping to their feet. They looked like they were looking for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble better than any teacher in the school, was suddenly there. "What's going on?" "Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor" Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. "Just looking" he said, and he sloped away with his gorilla friends behind him.

At 3:30pm, Ellie and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. The Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were already there and so were 40 broomsticks lying on the ground.

The teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. '_Hawkeye…that shall be her name' _ "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up" the girls glanced at their brooms. They were old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!" '"UP" everyone shouted. Ellie's broom jumped into her hand on the first try, but only Georgia and Harry had been able to do it as well. Phebe, Natalie and Tamara's brooms had simply rolled over on the ground, and Ella's had only twitched once or twice. _'Maybe brooms can tell when you're afraid, like dogs'_ thought Ellie _'but why did mine come straight to me, I HATE heights!'_

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the other end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. "On my whistle - three - two - ".

Before she could say 'one', Neville shot from the ground, flying high from the ground, Twelve feet - Twenty feet. The girls saw that his face paling as he looked down at the ground, soon enough they saw him gasp, slide sideways off his broom and - WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lying face down on the grass.

His broomstick was still rising higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as pale as his. "Broken wrist," they heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get. ". She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch. 'Come on, dear" Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ella screamed, her broom suddenly going upwards with her hand the only thing attaching her to it. "GET ME OFF THIS THING!" She screamed, as she headed towards a window on the 7th floor, where Professor Snape was marking essays, the broom slamming her into the window, body landing in a star shaped position. As she is falling to the ground, Ellie, Natalie, Tamara and Phebe try to catch her, Ella lands on them. "10 points to Hufflepuff" Georgia said, becoming her sarcastic self, Malfoy laughed. "You could have helped us!" Phebe shouted at her from under the pile of girls. "But it's so much more funny…from a distance" "HELP US NOW THEN!" they yelled at her. "Oh fine" she said, rolling her eyes. She helped by picking them up with her foot or the back of their shirts. Ella is unconscious.

"Oh, not another one" Madam Hooch said with a distressed look on her face. As she walked away from the group of small children with Neville and Ella she yelled over her shoulder "None of you is to move while I take them to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch. Come on, dearies. "

Unsupervised children + No teacher + Gryffindors + Slytherins + Broomsticks = Utter Disaster.

Malfoy burst into laughter "Did you see his face, the great lump? And that girl! She's an utter failer! She couldn't even hold on to her broom right!" The other Slytherins joined in. "Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil. "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati. " "Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's Gran sent him" The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. "Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch, except Georgia for she decided to say "ooh, Cat fight". Malfoy smiled.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?" "Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering above the top branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom. "No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble" Harry ignored her. He mounted the broom and kicked off from the ground and up he soared, his robes whipped out behind him. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid-air. Malfoy looked stunned. "Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" "Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looked worried. Harry leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping. "No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called. The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. "Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

"You're an Idiot, do you know that?" Ellie said to Malfoy, his face turning into a frown. Ellie saw the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. Harry leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down, the next thing they saw shocked them - he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing after ball - the people on the ground were watching him, screaming - afoot above from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. "HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall was running toward them. Harry got to his feet, trembling. "Never - in all my time at Hogwarts - " Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "-how dare you - might have broken your neck - " "It wasn't his fault, Professor - " "Be quiet, Miss Patil" But Malfoy - " "That's enough, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now" Harry walking numbly after Professor McGonagall as she strode toward the castle. "He's going to get expelled, isn't he" Phebe said, breaking the silence that had befallen the first years.

Yup, worst day ever.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I do these chapters quickly. So you will see another one in 4-5 days! **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Harry Potter or Fluffy. If I did I would be ruling the world!**

* * *

**The Gatekeeper: Fluffy**

Ellie was running. She was sick and tired of the stupid people in her House. She couldn't read, sleep or daydream in peace! Heck the only reason she was running away from her common room was because of those twins she met. As it turns out, they are the funnier, older and hotter version of Ron. Also known as Fred and George. She'll never forgive them.

Flashback

_Ellie was minding her own business in the common room. She was sitting in a chair reading a muggle book called 'Shadows'._

_"Hello, this is George and I'm Fred" one of the two older boys said, suddenly appearing on either side of her, their identical smiles stretching across their faces._

_"…" she turned a page. "Um… hello?" they said, they turned towards each other, "Do you think she heard us Gred?" the twin on the right said "I'm not sure Feorge, maybe she didn't hear us" the other twin said, a wicked smile appearing on his face._

_Suddenly, water was thrown on Ellie, soaking her and her book. She sat there in shock, the events repeating itself in her mind._

_"What. Did. You. Do." She said, her voice turning cold as ice. The preoccupants of the room turned towards them._

_" I do believe that is called water, am I wrong Fred?" "You are certainly are not George, that is indeed water" the twins said, smiles forming on their faces._

_Ellie stood up and walked over to them, her brown-haired bangs covering her eyes. "You ruined my book." She said, her voice dripping with malice. "Whose idea was that?" _

_"Fred" they said pointing to the other. That was all the answers she needed. She brought her fist up to eye level and sucker punched them both in the jaw, the one on the right going first._

_Fred and George landed on the floor, holding their jaws. "Do that again and I won't hesitate to go for your balls" she said, picking up her soaked book from the floor and headed to her dorm._

_When see reach her dorm, she saw that her roommate, Lavender was there. "Why'd you punch Fred and George, they were only trying to get a laugh" she said snobbishly to Ellie. "That's none of your business, now is it Brown" Ellie replied, wishing that the conversation would end, she wanted to get away from them._

_"Yes, It's is my business, they're in my house, and no one's going to talk to you after this stunt, I mean, why'd the Hat even put you in this house, you don't even act like a Gryffindor. You act more like a Slytherin then anything" Lavender said, her voice rising slightly._

_"How the hell should I know, now leave me alone or you'll end up like them" Ellie said, her face showing no emotion, she then walked out of the room, out of the common room and down the stairs. Then she ran._

End flashback

"Dunderheads!" Ellie quietly growled to herself wringing the water out her hair as she walked. No one else was in the hallways making it easy to get around. 'Why'd they have to dump water on me, the little bastards '. She bumped into someone. It's Georgia.

"What the hell are you doing here, and why are you all wet?" Georgia asked. "I could ask you the same question" Ellie replied, her tone slightly more snobbish than usual.

"You see, you cannot, because I'm not all wet."

"Where are you going then?"

"I asked you first"

"I'm going for a walk, these bastard twins in my House really get on my nerves"

"Cool. Have fun with that" Georgia says nonchalantly pushing past her and continuing down the hall. "Wait, where are you going?" Ellie called after her. "Certainly not to the forbidden forest, if that is what you were insinuating."

"You can't go there, it's forbidden" Ellie said matter of factly.

"I know, that's kind of why it's called the forbidden forest. But hey, was never really one for following the rules" Georgia continued on her way.

Ellie turned around and continued walking. 'Well that was strange, how do I keep bumping into her?' Ellie thought while turning a corner. She bumps into someone again. It's Phebe this time.

"Ellie, wonderful. Have you seen Georgia?" Phebe asked her voice desperate. "Forbidden forest?" Ellie groans pointing behind her. "Dammit!" Phebe cursed. "Hold on, I'll go with you, got nothing else to do anyway." Ellie said, they started walking in the direction Georgia went.

"So…Why are you looking for Georgia?" Ellie asked after a few minutes of silence. "Malfoy saw her leaving the common room and told a teacher" she said, "Why are you wet?" "The twins in my House are Hilarious" Ellie said sarcastically.

They came to a stop. In front of them were Natalie and Tamara. "What are you guys doing here?" Ellie asked.

"We got sick of the books in our common room" Tamara said brightly "So we are off to the library" Natalie finished for her, it was spooky, like the twins. Except not as annoying. "What are you doing here?" Tamara asked the girls. "I was walking and now we are looking for Georgia. And before you ask I'm wet because of those Weasley twins." Ellie said, getting annoyed about explaining it again. They heard a noise.

"Someone's coming!" Phebe whispered harshly. They ran to hide behind curtains. Natalie looked out the side of the curtain. "Oh. It's Ella" she said, pulling herself out of the curtain. Everyone followed her movements. "What's she doing here? I thought Hufflepuff's hated the dark or something" Ellie said, confusions lacing her face 'Okay seriously, how am I meeting up with these people all the time, it's starting to get creepy!'

"That just a stereotype, their just nice people" Tamara said. They headed over to Ella. "Yo" Ellie said from behind her. Ella jumped and turned around with a baseball bat." Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!" Ellie said while covering her head with her hands. Ella put the bat down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS! AND YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A HEART ATTACK!" she yelled, her voice echoing through the halls. "Great, now you've blown our cover!" Ellie said to her, her bad mood just getting higher by the minute.

"Sorry" Ella said. "Why are you even here" Phebe asked her. "Couldn't sleep and everyone in Hufflepuff was being boring" she said. "Ok, I'm pretty sure I just got away from you a few minutes ago, how are you in front of me" a voice came from behind them. They turned to see Georgia with an angered look on her face.

"Ok seriously, how do we keep meeting up with each other, it's creeping me out now!" Ellie blurted out. Georgia was about to respond until they heard a sound coming from the stairs. "Come my sweet, she must be here somewhere" a voice said. The girls turned towards each other. "Flich!" they whispered. "I suggest we run!" Natalie said in a quite tone, "I Agree" Tamara said. They all started running in the opposite direction of the voice.

"Come on this way" Natalie said, opening a door. Everyone ran through the door and closed it behind them.

"Well, that was refreshing" Ellie said, still trying to get the water out her hair and clothes. "Okay, whose fault is it that whenever we're near each other, bad things happen! Especially to me!" Ella said, "I mean seriously, there was the knife on the train, the broom and now this! Really, did one of you curse me?" Ella said panicky.

"Uh, Guys?" Tamara said nervously. "How is it our fault? You might just have bad luck!" Ellie said to Ella, Ignoring Tamara. "Guys" she said again, louder. "I mean, those incidents weren't even that bad!" Ellie continued. "GUYS!" Tamara yelled. "WHAT!" they shouted. Tamara pointed in front of herself. Everyone turned to see a large three headed dog in front of them. "Oh. That's what you meant" Georgia said calmly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed, except Ellie. "Fluffy?" she said, looking at the dog in the eye. The dog looked at her, sniffed her and did the unimaginable, it licked her! With a happy and cute face! "Fluffy?" the girls said. "How in the name of Odin did you come up with Fluffy? It's a bloody Cerberus! As in the Dog of the Underworld! The thing that GUARDS Hell!" Georgia said to her, her previous fear of the dog subsiding.

"Oh. He's just a sweetheart, he used to be my pet too! But the Ministry said he was too dangerous so they gave to some Greek guy" Ellie explained. "Wonder how he ended up here though? Oh well. FLUFFY! I MISSED YOU!" She shouted, cuddling up to the middle head of the dog, smiling, while the other two heads looked like they wanted to be patted as well. "Well. We can all agree that Ella's earlier statement was correct" Natalie said. The others just stared in shock at Ellie and the dog. Ellie suddenly sat up straighter, her face turning into a scowl. "Shit! Now I have to tell HER that he's here! Damn it all!" she cursed under her breath. "What?" they said. "NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING! YOU HAVE NO PROOF! FLUFFY IS MY WITNESS!" She yelled in a panic, denying that she said anything while pointing to Fluffy, him/they looking confused.

"O…kay? Anyway we should get back to our common rooms. We have classes in the mornings." Natalie said. "Awe! But don't you want to pat Fluffy?" Ellie complained. The girls turned their heads toward her. "OK" Georgia and Natalie said. "Is it going to eat me?" Ella, Phebe and Tamara said in wary voice.

"No. He won't eat you. Unless you do something to tick him-they-she-it off. Ok. I have no idea what to call you. Are you a he or a they?" Ellie said, trailing off as she reached the end of her sentence, directing it towards Fluffy. He barked loudly

"They it is then" Ellie answered. The girls played with fluffy for an hour. When they decided it was late, they began to leave. Phebe noticed something at the foot of Fluffy's paw. "Why is he standing on a trapdoor?" she said, point to the said trapdoor. "Their guarding the Underworld, let's go!" Georgia said irritated. They left.

"Wonder why he's here?" Ellie said after a minute of silence. "Who knows, who cares! All I want to know is how you even got that dog in the first place!" Georgia exclaimed. "My dad had some work in Greece but he didn't want to waste money on a babysitter so he took me an-I mean me with him. Then we-I! Meet a Greek wizard that wanted to get rid of him, so he gave Fluffy to us- I mean Me!" Ellie explained.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" came voices from behind them. Looking behind themselves, they saw a flash of red, black and brown run past them. "Was that Harry? With Ron, Hermione and Neville?" Ella said confused. "I believe it was" Natalie said calmly. "Didn't they just come from the direction we came from" Phebe said. "Yup, they just saw Fluffy" Ellie said, quite pleased with what had happened.

Then they went to their common rooms.

* * *

**Omake**

Later that night, Ellie came across her sister, Yohanna in the corridor; she passed her a note secretly. On the note it said. _'**Meet me in the3rd floor corridor at midnight. You'll never guess whose here!**'_

When it reached midnight, Ellie headed to the corridor. When she reached her destination, she saw her sister leaning against the wall.

"Okay, spit it out brat, whose here?" Yohanna said in a mocking tone. "If you say it like that, maybe I won't tell you" Ellie mumbled to herself. "Tell me before I hex you, I have Defence against the Dark arts tomorrow, and I want to be at least slightly rested before I go to it" Yohanna tiredly threatened.

"Fluffy's here" she said flatly. "Oh! So FLUFFY'S here! That's the reason you called me up here! FOR FUCKS SACK I THOUGHT YOU KILLED SOMEONE!" she screamed, Yohanna paused. "Wait. Fluffy? Seriously no joke?" Yohanna said. "Yeah he's/they oh whatever! He's in the 3rd corridor, you know the forbidden one?" Ellie said.

Well you know where to find me these days! Wait why are you wet?" Yohanna said curiously. "oh! That was Fred and George's doing. I think they were trying to get my attention" Ellie said miserably. "They never heard of snapping their finger in front of your face? It doesn't take much!" the eldest sister exclaimed. Yohanna paused for a moment to think.

"So it's the Weasley twins right? The Griffin-dicks?" Yohanna said suspiciously curious."Yeah…why?" Ellie said slowly. "No reason!" she said defensively placing her hands up in an innocent position.

The next day Fred and George were walking down a corridor, when suddenly their uniforms were transfigured a **Florescent Pink**. The twins shrieked in horror. Around the corner from where they were standing, was a giggling Slytherin, who had a devious smile on her face. "No one messes with **My **sister, but **ME**" she whispered plotting her next hex.

And this continued for an entire month.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I will continue later in the week.**

**REVIEW! **

**Side-Note: Fluffy helped edit the omake~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I'm back!**

**thank you for the reviews that I did not see until today...!**

**So anyway... Thank you. Again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy! It might be boring...**

* * *

**Halloween**

"Harry…. Why do you have a broomstick?" Ellie said, dumfounded at what was in front of herself. As it turns out, Harrys now on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. As the new Seeker.

"It's not any old broomstick," Ron said, "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ellie looked it over "Why do you have it though? We're not allowed broomsticks in our first year!" Ellie said. "Professor McGonagall gave it to him, because he's the seeker!" Ron said excitedly "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WOULD KILL FOR THAT SPOT! I WOULD KILL FOR THAT SPOT! AND I HATE HEIGHTS!" Ellie screamed, shaking Ron back and forth like a rag doll.

"ELLIE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" a distant but loud voice came, Ron, Harry and Ellie turned around to see Georgia coming towards them. The three of them paled. "You're on your own now! See ya!" Ron said, he and Harry ran away. "Traitors!" she screamed after them. She turned back to Georgia.

"So… What do ya need, Georgia?" Ellie said, swallowing back her fear. Georgia dragged her away to a new corridor. "DON'T HURT ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Ellie screeched. People were starting to stare now. "MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS" Georgia yelled at them. They turned away.

"So what did you need?" Ellie asked shivering in fear. "Oh, nothing I just wanted to see how you were." she said. "Really?" Ellie replied slightly joyed. "No you moron, of course not" Georgia said flatly. She walked away. "Well that was random" Ellie said.

Eliie started to walk away, silently singing 'This is Halloween'.

**_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Tender lumplings everywhere, Life's no fun without a good scare, that's our job, but we're not mean, in our town of Halloween, in this town don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise, Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin, this is Halloween, everyone scream, wont' ya please make way for a very special guy, our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch, Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now! This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!, In this town we call home, Everyone hail to the pumpkin song, La la la la-la la, La la la la-la la…"_**

"STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET!" a portrait of a plump woman said. Ellie stopped; she walked towards her charms classroom. Professor Flitwick announced that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly. The Professor arranged the class into pairs of two.

Ellie's partner was Lavender; they were on bad terms since the talk in the dorms. They glared at each other fericely.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 'S' instead of 'F' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest"

Ellie and Lavender along with everyone else swished and flicked, but the feathers that were supposed to be sent skyward just stayed on the desk, not moving, not even twitching. Across the room with Harry, Seamus became so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set it on fire - Harry had to put it out with his hat!

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck with Hermione. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill. "You're saying it wrong," Ellie heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long" "You do it, then, if you're so clever" Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Her feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. "Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Ellie clapped. _'Great'_ she thought _'now he won't have to expect anything from us'_

As they left the classroom, Ellie caught a glimpse of Hermione's face and was startled to see that she was in tears. "I think she heard you" she heard Harry say "So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends".

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. When Ellie sat in the great hall, she turned to Harry and Ron "Okay, whatever the hell you said, Apologise right now! Hermione's crying in the girl's bathroom and it's your entire fault!" she said angrily to Ron. "You never say that a girl has no friends! We're sensitive God Damnit!"

The great halls doors opened, revealing Professor Quirrell. "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" he screamed. He stopped in front of the staff table. "Thought you ought to know" he continued. He then fainted. And start the screaming of multiple children!

"SILENCE" Dumbledore called loudly, his voice echoing through the hall. Silence. "Prefects" He rumbled "Lead your houses back to the Dormitory's immediately!"

Everyone got up from their tables and headed towards the common rooms. When they were inside, Ellie noticed that Harry and Ron were not present. _'Oh you have got to be kidding me. Gryffindor's! Are they all stupid?' _she thought. '_… Wait a minute. Aren't the Slytherin common rooms and dorms in the dungeons? Oh shit! Hahaha sucks to be them!' _she laughed out loud, her dorm mates looking to her like she was crazy. "What?" she said confused. They shook their head at her.

1 hour later, while the other girls were sleeping, the door to the dorms opened. Hermione walked in. "Oh, Hello Hermione" Ellie said while reading her novel, 'Maximum Ride'. "Did you hear about the troll?" she nodded. "I see you're not crying anymore, did you and Ron make up?" she asked. Hermione smiled. Then they went to bed.

* * *

**Omake**

The next day, Ellie came across a seething Georgia and Phebe in Great Hall.

"How were the Dungeons last night?" Ellie said grinning like a Cheshire cat, "If you so much as **mention** that or even **hint **it, I will punch so hard_, _**you will swallow your eyeballs" **Georgia snarled, looking as if she was going to rip out Ellie's throat, **with her ****_Teeth. _**Ellie turned towards Phebe, pleading with her eyes for her to help her. Phebe put her hands up in a defensive gesture. Saying silently 'You're on your own'

'_Are you kidding me?! I'm going to die Phebe!' _

It's seems as though Lady luck has smiled upon Ellie, for suddenly Hermione appeared behind Ellie and dragged her to dining table muttering about bad influences and Slytherins . Ellie continued the silently worshipping Hermione that day, in her head of course.

Whilst walking down the hallway, Ellie spotted the twins with multi-coloured hair with embroidered kick me signs in their robes.

_'Oh this day just keeps getting better and better, but I have GOT to figure out who is doing that, it's the 4__th__ time this week!' _Ellie exclaimed in her head.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I am Satan!**

**Nah. I'm kidding! It's me *Drum Roll* A-Girl-of-Dark-Angels!**

**Anyway thank you for reading my Fanfic this far. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T, I REPEAT, DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

**Quidditch**

It was November. And it was fucking cold! The Quidditch season had begun. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Hermione had become much nicer since she and Ron had had made up. Which turned out was because he and Harry saved her from the Troll. The day before the first Quidditch match, Ellie was outside playing in the snow, for she had never had the pleasure of being in snow. She was building a snowman, until Draco Malfoy came along with his gorilla friends came over and destroyed it.

"Oh look, it's the half-blood loser" he said. Ellie ignored him, continuing to build her snowman.

"Are you Deaf? Don't ignore me!" he continued, his face turning slightly red with anger. "Yes I am slightly deaf, but that's not the reason I am ignoring you. I am ignoring you because you are a Prat" Ellie replied in monotone. Malfoy was sieving in anger. He turned to his gorillas. "Crabbe, Goyle, Kick it down" he said simply. And they did.

Ellie stared at her destroyed snowman for a second, and then turned away, going back up to the castle. On the way up she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione crowding a small blue fire. '_At least she got some friends' _she thought smiling.

The next day, at 11 o'clock, the whole school was out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. A lot of students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was very hard to see what was going on sometimes.

Ellie joined Ron and Hermione who joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, had ruined. It said 'Potter for President', Ellie and Dean, who were the only ones good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours.

Hawkeye was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once the teams were all gathered around her. Ellie noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Harry looked at the fluttering banner high above them.

"Mount your brooms, please." Madam Hooch/ Hawkeye said. She gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -" "JORDAN!" "Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, while being closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" Lee shouted.

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. Ellie could have sworn she heard Georgia swearing through the calls.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?" "Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet" "Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasley's, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?" A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Ellie saw it. Harry dived downward after the streak of gold. The Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch - all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs - WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindor's below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindor's.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

In the stands, Dean Thomas and Ellie were yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean, Ellie?" said Ron.

"Red card's" said Ellie said before Dean could start shouting. "In soccer you get shown a red card and then you're out of the game"

"But this isn't soccer guys," Ron reminded them.

Hagrid, however, was on their side. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating," "Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul"

'Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right! All right! Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, then something happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, Ellie thought he was going to fall off. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to knock him off.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no... "The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying- him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothin' interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, grey-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look."

Ron and Ellie grabbed their binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath. But Ellie noticed that Quirrel was doing the same thing. She frowned. '_I knew there was something weird about that guy! No one stutter's that much!'_

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?" Ron said

"Leave it to me." Hermione replied.

Before Ellie could tell what she had seen, Hermione had disappeared. Ellie turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasley Twins flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.

Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered.

Apparently Hermione had a great plan. I was the 'Let's set Snape on Fire Plan'

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back onto his broom.

"Neville, you can look now!" Ellie said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion. '_Oh you have got to be kidding me' _Ellie thought, shocked by what was transpiring.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Ellie heard none of this though, for she went with Harry, Ron and Hermione to Hagrid's for a cup of tea.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you." Ellie was going to tell them on what she had seen. Until Hagrid interrupted her.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another.

"I found out something about him," Harry told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot while Ellie nearly spilled her tea.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said while Ellie said "So you did see him! Do you think he's cute?"

They stared at her. "How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid said. "He was mine before the Ministry came and gave him to some Greek guy. He was so cute as a baby!" she squealed. She stopped. "You did not hear me squeal, got it" she threatened. They nodded.

"So wait, its name's Fluffy?" Ron said.

"Yup" Ellie replied.

"Yeah - he's mine now - bought him off the Greek chappie that Ellie was talking about, met him in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid stopped.

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it." '_No he isn't, it's Quirrell!' _

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.

The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. Even if it is wrong.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

"Oi-vey" Ellie said exhaustedly, putting her hands on her head while leaning on the table.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! It's Satan!**

**Thank you for the 5 reviews you have given me...but I'm greedy so I'm asking for more! And more viewers! Please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I would marry George, For he is sexy...no one can deny this...at all.**

* * *

**The Mirror of Erised**

Christmas was nearing. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts found itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban; Ellie and Georgia secretly getting joy from this.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms.

Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He was looking over at Harry and Ellie as he said this. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

Harry and Ellie, who were partners for that evening, were measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them.

Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family and Ellie for having no friends, which she so pointing pointed out to everyone one day.

**Flashback**

_"Ellie, why do you never leave the common room? You've got to have some friends you can hang out with" Lavender said._

_"Don't need any" Ellie said_

_"What are you a loner or something" Lavender said, her voice becoming snobbish._

_"No I just think that everyone in the world is going to get themselves killed"_

_"Oh that's nice" Lavender said defensively_

_"That and I think they are a bunch of idiots" Ellie continued._

_"So you don't want friends?"_

_"Nope. It's a waste of time, just like how you are a waste of air"_

**End Flashback**

And since then no one talked to her in the common room. And Ellie and Lavender took a down turn for the worst, not that Ellie neither noticed nor cared about.

After potions, Ellie went to the great hall where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were putting up Christmas decorations.

Ever day since the talk at Hagrid's, Ellie saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione were entering the library more often. She knew this because she was practically there every day anyway. She even saw Madam Pince chase Harry out!

She really couldn't see what the big deal was about this Flamel guy. All she knew about him was that he created a stone for eternal youth. And she got this from a MUGGLE BOOK for crying out loud! I mean really, you'd expect Hermione to have read it.

Once the holidays had started, Ellie was having a good time being left by herself in the dormitory. As it turns out everyone but Ellie in her dormitory had gone home.

Ellie saw that Harry and Ron were sitting in the arm chairs by the fire. And she was pretty sure they were planning ways for Malfoy to be expelled, which she highly approved of.

Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. No one has beaten him yet. The game was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing army of minions into battle. Ron's set was very old and battered.

On Christmas Eve, Ellie went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the presents.

When she awoke, she went downstairs where she saw Ron and Harry looking through their presents.

"Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Ellie came down.

Ellie ignored him. 'Wonder what I got this year'

Ellie picked up her presents and left for her room. Her present were wrapped in thick black, red and blue paper and scrawled across it was To Ellie, from Dad. Inside was a book, like always, Ellie did not mind books, in fact she loved them, but getting a new one every year was beginning to be annoying.

The second present was very small parcel contained a note. It was from Hagrid. Inside was a book on magical creatures, dangerous and not. Ellie smiled. She had got to know Hagrid after learning he was the new owner of Fluffy. Turns out they both loved animals, whether they'll will kill them or not.

_'Merry Christmas Ellie, thought you might like this'_

"That was nice of him" Ellie whispered. Her last present contained sweets and stink bombs from her sister.

After she put her presents away, she went back downstairs. As she was going down she heard Harry and Ron talking.

"I've heard of those," Ron said in a hushed voice, dropping something on the floor. "If that's what I think it is - they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" Harry said

Ellie saw Harry pick up a shining, silvery piece of cloth off the floor. It was strange looking. Looked like a cape than anything else. "It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is - try it on."

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell.

"It is! Look down!"

Ellie was fascinated on what was in front of her. Harry's body was gone! She saw Harry's head run to a mirror. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

"There's a note!" Ron said suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"

While Harry read the note. Ron was admiring the cloak.

"I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Harry replied.

Before Ellie could make herself known, the boy's dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounced in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, look - Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!"

"Ellie why are you on the Staircase, spying are we" they said together

Ellie looked upwards towards them. "Um… I DID NOTHING I SAY, NOTHING!" she cried, running out of the tower in her Pyjamas. 1 minute later she came running back, ran to her dorm, put her normal clothes on and ran back out.

The 4 boys looked at each other. The twins smirked and followed her out. Harry and Ron just kept staring at the door.

* * *

Ellie was walking down a corridor on the 5th floor, when suddenly something grabbed her from behind a large banner. As she tried to shout for help; a hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up!" a familiar voice whispered from behind her "I need to show you something" Ellie turned around. She saw her sister Yohanna in the darkness. "Are you kidding me?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ellie said, anger flashing across her face.

"Oh stop being a twat! Follow me" Yohanna turned and walked down the passageway. Ellie looked behind her._ 'Maybe I can run out before she notices'_ Ellie thought. "Don't even think about it Ellie! I will hex you if you try!" she heard Yohanna say._ 'How'd she know I was going to run?'_ "You're an open book and you're saying this out loud! You're turning into Dad! Now keep moving!" Yohanna called.

Ellie walked through the dark tunnel with her sister, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally they reached what seemed to be their destination. "You took me out here just to see a mirror?! I'm not that vain!" Ellie cried. "How sure are you on that?" Yohanna said cheekily "And no that not why we're here, it an Enchanted Mirror dumb-arse".

Ellie walked in front of the mirror. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _**'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'.**_

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire" they said together. "The fuck!?" Ellie exclaimed. "Just look into the mirror!" Yohanna said, face palming herself.

Before Ellie could even glance at the mirror, they heard two voices behind them.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" one voice said

"I believe they are a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, Gred" said the second voice

"I do believe you are right, Feorge!"

"Now the question is… why they are together?" they said together

_'Oh shit'_ Yohanna and Ellie thought. They turned around slowly, as if hoping they were hallucinating. Behind them were the Weasley Twins, Fred and George.

"Well if it isn't Tweedle-Dum…" "And Tweedle-Dee" The girl's said, trying to be witty.

As the sibling's stared each other down, Yohanna slowly started to pull her wand out of her sleeve. Ellie could see that the Twins were thinking the same thing and saw that they were pulling out their wands as well.

"OK. Freeze!" Ellie shouted, jumping between them. Yohanna paused and gave her sister a disbelieving look. "Really? Freeze? That's it no more cop shows for you!" Yohanna provoked. "What! No! Don't take my cop shows! I need those!" Ellie cried, thinking of her poor Bones series sitting on her desk at home.

The twins continuously stared at the girls, not believing what they were seeing. "I think there are quite mad, George" "I believe they are, Fred" the twins teased. "Ok. What do you want?" Ellie said, crossing her arms. Yohanna leaned against the mirror, uninterested.

"We were just wondering what you ladies…" "Were doing down here in the dark" the brother drawled. "Oh you know… stuff? What are we doing here?" Ellie said turning to her sister.

"Oh. Just being a vain Slytherin" Yohanna said looking at her red nails. "And why am I here?" Ellie asked her, starting to get ticked off. "Because I'm bored and you're my sister, so you have no choice" Yohanna stated without thinking.

"Oh, so your siblings are you?" a voice came from behind Ellie. Ellie shivered at the closeness of the voice. "Well that's unexpected, wouldn't you say so Gred?" "I believe so, Feorge" the brother's said cheekily.

"Oh well the cats out of the bag," Yohanna said with a widening grin "Well what do we do now…? Oh I know!** Let's kill them!**" Yohanna said threateningly, the grin becoming sinister. Yohanna started to pull out her wand again.

"Put the wand away now! We are going to be civilised people!" Ellie shouted. "Awwwww… But I don't like them, don't you want to hurt them too?" Yohanna whined. "Yes… but that will come later… when they won't expect it" Ellie stated "But I already did that! Repeatedly! Without being caught once!" Yohanna sighed.

"So it was you!" the twins shouted, pointing at Yohanna. "You didn't, did you?" Ellie said to her sister, dreading the answer. "Duhhhhhh," she drawled "Who do think has the brains and creativity in this place?! And especially being able to use it" Yohanna said rolling her eyes.

"What did we do?!" they cried. "You messed with my sister bitches!" Yohanna said, flicking dirt out of her nails. Ellie smiled. There was hope for her yet, "No one is allowed to do that but me!" Ellie's hopes were soon crushed._ 'Just like old times'_ Ellie thought miserably.

Voices came from the entrance. Ellie started to panic. "Shit! People! You" Ellie points at Yohanna "Hide. Now! And you two…Go with her? Please… "Ellie pleaded to them using her ultimate weapon… Puppy eyes. "You know that doesn't work on me right?" "I'll do your homework for a month" "See ya bitch!" "Bye whore!" Ellie said happily. She turned to the twins. "Well… GO!" They looked as if they were going to say no, but Yohanna rushed back in time to grab them by the back of their robes, whispering "Free homework, is on the line, fucking move!" Yohanna scrambled down the dark corridor, dragging the twins behind her.

As the voices came closer, Ellie noticed that they were female, and they were arguing.

"No, you see you're wrong" a voice shouted. "No, I'm not" another retaliated "Yes you are. And you're not just wrong. You're stupid." The first voice said._ 'OK, why do those voices remind me of… Oh shit! It's Georgia, Why do I have to have these shitty blond moments now of all times! Damn you dad and your genes!'_ Ellie thought hysterically.

Lo and behold, it's Georgia, with Natalie, Tamara, Ella and Phebe. _'Well, at least I have someone to use as a shield for desperate measures'_

"No I'm right because-"Ella continued, not noticing Ellie, who was 4 metres in front of her, but was interrupted by Georgia. "Are you fucking kidding me? Is there a place in the castle that you're not in!" Georgia said, noticing Ellie was in front of them. "Not that I know of…?" Ellie said in confusion.

"What's that?" Tamara questioned, pointing to the mirror. _'Hmm, forgot about that thing… Wait a minute; how the fuck can you forget a giant mirror that's in front of you? Damn you Dad and your genes! Again!'_ Ellie silently cursed in her head.

"It's a mirror" Ellie stated. "Yes we see that now tell us what the fuck it doing in the middle of an abandoned corridor" Georgia retaliated, getting slightly ticked off. "I have no idea" Ellie said. "Then why are you HERE!" Georgia shouted. " Ummm…I was kidnapped by wild flying monkeys?" Ellie said, trying, and failing to come up with an excuse.

"Wow…"Natalie said from in front of the mirror. _'How did she…?'_ the girls thought, looking from where Natalie was and where she was now.

"What wow, I don't see anything" Phebe said from beside her. "Really, I see me in the Library of Congress" Natalie said. 'Uhhh?' the girls thought. The girls walk in front of the mirror.

"I still don't see anything" Phebe said. "Sure you're not imagining it?" "Very sure, stand here" Natalie said, pushing Phebe in the middle of the mirror.

"Huh…Now I see what you mean…" Phebe said, her voice trailing off. "Let me see!" Ella said excitedly. Ella stood in front of the mirror while Phebe walked away from it slowly.

"RICHARD ARMITAGE!" Ella squealed. Ellie blocked her ears. Who's Richard Armitage?

"Ok my turn!" Tamara said, pushing Ella away, she fell on the floor. "Huh…That's cool" Tamara said.

"Step aside bitches. It's show time" Georgia proclaimed, stepping in front of the mirror.

"Yes I like it" she said her voice barely a whisper "What do you see?" Natalie asked quickly, her tone almost excited "Well, I see myself sitting on a thrown, and honey, you should. See. Me. In. A Crown" Georgia replied, turning her head their way and smiled while nodding at what she saw.

"I knew you were evil, but not that much!" Ellie cried, "Now move, I want to see mine!" Ellie said, moving Georgia aside.

Inside the mirror was Ellie, but behind her, was…

"Mama?"

"Huh" the girls cried, confused. Ellie continued to stare at the mirror.

Inside the mirror was Ellie with her sister, Yohanna, on her right, a short, older man with long brown hair tied in a bun on her left, her Father behind her and her Mother standing with him. They were all smiling down on her.

"You see your mother? Are you kidding me?" Georgia shouted. "Shut up, please" Ellie whispered softly.

A voice came from behind them. "Well I see more students have found this mirror" the girls turned to see Professor Dumbledore. "Hello Headmaster" They said, respectfully. Georgia may be Satan incarnate, but even she could see that this old man was strong, so comments on his beard aside…

"Sir…What is this mirror for. What's its purpose?" Natalie asked. "I can't explain its purpose, Miss Smythe, but I can explain its function. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?" the girls thought for a minute. "So it shows us what we want... Whatever we want... "Tamara said "Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. Ellie Colt-Rosier, who has not seen her mother in years, sees herself standing with her with her family. Natalie Smythe, who loves knowledge, sees herself standing in the most secured library in the world. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men and Women have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, ladies, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you head off back to your houses and get off to bed?"

"Sir? What do you see when you look in the mirror?" "Me? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks" The girls stared at him, maybe they were right, and he was crazy. "One can never have enough socks, "said Dumbledore."Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People insist on giving me books" "But books are a great past time!" Ellie told him. "Yes indeed they are" He said, and then walked out of the corridor.

"Well this was fun" Georgia said. She turned towards the exit. "Let's go Phebe" "Coming" Phebe started to walk towards the exit, only to stop and turn back towards the girls.

"Umm…Do you want to sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" She asked timidly.

Natalie, Tamara and Ella nodded. Ellie just stared at her.

"You do know our houses are rivals, right?" Ellie asked her. Phebe nodded her head.

"Sure, why not!" Ellie said smiling evilly. Oh the look on Lavenders face when she came back… Ellie started to rub her hands together, evilly.

Georgia rolled her eyes so far that Ellie was almost certain she could see her own brain. "Fine, but none of you can stop me from killing anyone who dares question it. Understood?"

"Sir, Yes, sir!" the girls saluted. "My own personal army of minions. I love it" Then they turned to the exit, forming the first inter house friendship… in 3 thousand years.

* * *

**Woohoo! After a week I have completed this chapter!**

**Sorry i wasn't updating. Had Writer block.**

**So... Hope you liked the Chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm back! and I am...'Drumroll'...rather disappointed...**

**'Silence' 'cricket sounds'**

**'cough' Anyways! Why has no one reviewed! But thank you my 314 Viewers! I love you! In a totally non-romantic way!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, for I did, Fred nor Mad-eye would die 'Crying' I miss them!**

* * *

**Nicolas Flamel**

The next day at lunch, everyone in Hogwarts noticed the 4 new people at the Slytherin table. The girl's had kept their promise to Phebe and had instantly went over to the Slytherin table in the morning, surprising the others houses present. They also did not expect Georgia and Ellie to get along so well, as everyone had assumed she was afraid of her after they saw Georgia pull Ellie away **(Chapter 6).** They also didn't expect that Ellie and Ella hated each other, from the bottom of their heart's.

"…and that's what's Fluffy's guarding!" Ellie told the girls. She was explaining what had happened at Hagrid's to them.

"Buck Tooth does know that guys from a Muggle book…right?" Georgia asked Ellie, disbelief clouding her voice. "Nope!" Ellie answered, smiling.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy entered the hall and went over to his table. He notices the 4 extra girls.

"Why are you here!" he asked them snobbishly. The girls looked up from their conversation, looked towards Draco and said simply "Phebe" and turned back to their conversation.

After Breakfast, the girls headed towards the Quidditch pitch to watch Ellie house practice for the next Quidditch game. They arrived just in time to see Fred and George dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.

"Will you stop messing around!" Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words. "Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. Over with the girls, Natalie, Ella, Ellie and Tamara turned towards their Slytherin friends, as if to confirm this statement. Georgia and Phebe nodded. They turned back to spying on the Quidditch players.

"When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin" The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too "It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us"

The girls decided that they had heard enough and turned back to the castle. "So…Snape's gonna referee, Yay" Ellie said in a monotone. "I mean he's not that bad, cause really, he hasn't accused me of cheating in his class yet, but he does hate Harry… Quick! Follow him before he gets away!" Ellie pointed towards Harry, who was leaving the Quidditch pitch.

"Why?" Natalie asked. "Because something weird always happens around him, we can witness it!"

"Alright" the girls followed him.

The girls saw Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room. Since Ellie knew that the girls weren't allowed in her common room, she asked the Fat Lady if they could come in for 30 minutes. "Oh alright, but only 30 minutes!" she told them.

The girls walked in to see Harry, Ron and Hermione talking, while Ron and Hermione were playing chess.

"What's the matter with you? You look terrible" Ron asked Harry, not noticing the girls enter the common room. The girls heard Harry tell the other two about Snape's apparent, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee. "Don't play, "Hermione Said urgently. "Say you're ill, "said Ron. "Pretend to break your leg, "Hermione suggested. "Really break your leg, "said Ron. "I'll break it" Georgia said. The three turned their attention to them. "Slytherins in the common room!" Ron shouted. Everyone in the common room turned towards the girls, glaring at them.

"Ellie! Why are there Slytherins in our common room?!" Ron asked her. ""I asked the Fat Lady if they could come in for a few minutes" "My offer is still up" Georgia said, bringing attention to herself. "What? I want to break something!" "Okay, lets ignore Georgia's clear insanity for a minute and calm down. They didn't hear the password, so there's no need to worry, and you have just wasted our time, for we only have 5 minutes left" Ellie explained.

This did not faze them, until Neville came toppling into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower. Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter curse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron. "Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on" "Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!" Neville shook his head. "I don't want more trouble," he mumbled. "You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier" "There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that" Neville choked out. Harry reached into his pocket, only to pull out a Chocolate Frog. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry. "You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin"

"We're taking offence to that" Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. "Thanks, Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you? "As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card. "Dumbledore again, "he said, "He was the first one I ever - "Harry gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione. "I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework. "Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Ellie and the girls turned towards Harry and Ron.

"I figured this out before you know" Ellie told them "What!? How?" "I'm a Half-Blood, Muggle books! Really! I expected Hermione to have read a book on mythology in the Muggle world. The guys famous for-"

Hermione came dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms. "I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading" "Light?" said Ron. "You should have expected this "Tamara said.

Hermione told them to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself. At last she found what she was looking for. "I knew it! I knew it!" "Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him. "Nicolas Flamel" she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected. "The what?" said Harry and Ron. "Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look - read that, there. "She pushed the book toward them. Harry and Ron began to read.

"See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!" "A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it" "And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry" said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?" the girls rolled their eyes, heading out the door before they caught the trio's stupidity.

The next morning in Defence against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Ellie, Georgia and Phebe discussed what was on all their minds since the beginning of the year, why the hell was Quirrell wearing a turban?

"I think he has a brain tumour or something, my Muggle bus driver did, so he wore a hat all the time" Ellie said. "No, wait, he said that some guy from his travels gave it to him, so obviously it's something else, seriously, no one would wear that thing if not for a good reason!" "SHH! He's right there!" Phebe shushed Ellie. "OH WHO CARES! He won't do anything! We don't even learn anything in his class" Georgia whispered angrily. The bell went, starting the next period.

The girls decided not to go to the Quidditch match that evening; for they decided that it would be an uneven match with Snape refereeing.

Hermione and Ron came up to them later in the day, mainly talking to Ellie. "Were in the lead! Gryffindor is in the lead!" "Yes! Ha! In your face…s" Ellie shouted pointing towards her friends. She was a bit of a competition maniac. Okay, A LARGE one. The girls rolled their eyes at her.

"Oh…and apparently Ron gave Malfoy a black eye" "YES!" The girls shouted simultaneously. "Too bad for his face though…he had a nice face…" Ellie and Georgia nodded together, solemnly.

Harry then came around the corner. "Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked. "We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right - talk about showing Slytherin!" "Oi! Slytherins over here" Georgia said. The trio ignored her. "Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens" "Never mind that now, "Harry said breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this... " Harry headed towards a room. The girls looked towards each other. Did they just forget about them? Oh hell no! The girls followed them towards the room. Harry made sure no one was able to get inside, so the girls listened in through the cracks in the door. They heard little bits of their conversation. "So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' - I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through- " "So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm. "It'll be gone by next Tuesday"said Ron. The girls couldn't have agreed with him more.

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed the chapter! Please tell me if there are spelling mistakes or stuff like that!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Christmas holiday's have started for me! **

**Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la-la la-la la-la la la...**

**Diaclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback**

Quirrell, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet. The girls had started a betting pool amongst themselves on when he would crack. So far Natalie was winning.

Every day since then, when they passed the third-floor corridor, Ellie, Georgia, Phebe, Ella, Tamara and Natalie would go inside to see how Fluffy was doing and to see if Snape had been there. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which was like every other day, but he seemed to be more on edge then anything else.

The girls noticed that whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter. This included Georgia. Hermione however had taken a different approach, keeping her mind on the Sorcerer's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and colour coding all her notes. Ellie was starting to wonder where she stored the brain power for all of her studying. It was getting bazar.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away" Ellie heard Ron say "Ten weeks, "Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel" "But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. Ellie was starting to agree with him in her head, why the hell would she study 10 WEEKS before exams started, frankly Ellie found no point in it, for she had never study for an exam in her life, for somehow she always managed to get average marks.

"Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all" "What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, and I don't know what's gotten into me... "

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements.

Ellie and her friend's spent most of their time in the library, for Georgia and Ellie were NOT Physical people, Ellie could be, but she was too lazy. "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" They heard Ron say from across from them. Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his mole skin overcoat. "Jus' lookin', "he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once.

"An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" "They figured it out Hagrid" Ellie said, not looking up from her book. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St- "Ron started, only to be interrupted. "Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?" Many, many things Hagrid…

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact, " said Harry, "About what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy- " "SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh- ""See you later, then, "said Harry. Hagrid started to shuffle off, but was stopped by Tamara "Can we come as well?" she asked "Of course! You need to listen anyway, you know too" and then he walked away. "Wonder what he's hiding behind his back?" Ellie asked. "Probably something on dangerous creatures" Natalie said. Ellie's eyes brightened.

The girls looked up when they noticed Ron get up from his seat and head toward the section that Hagrid was in earlier. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on their table. "Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide_" "Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him" said Harry. "But it's against our laws, "Ron said. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania" The conversation was getting interesting now… the girls leaned forward some more, wanting to catch more of the conversation.

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry. "Of course there are," Ron said. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kinds have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget" "So what on earths Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.

An hour later, they knocked on Hagrid's hut door with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" "The Easter Bunny" Georgia said flatly. Hagrid let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them. It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" "Yes," said Harry. There was no beating around the bush with this guy was there. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy" Hagrid frowned at him. "O' course I can't" he said. "Number one, I don' know me self. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts - Is'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy, part from Ellie ere" "Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here, " said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling, flattery gets people everywhere.

"We only wondered who had done the guarding, really" Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you" Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione. The others just shook their head at them. "Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... Let's see... He borrowed Fluffy from me... Then some o'the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape" "Snape?" "Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked towards each other.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. Aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?" "Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly. "Well, that's something" Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we open a window? I'm boiling in here!" "Can't, Ellie, sorry, "said Hagrid.

"Hagrid - what's that?" the girls turned towards the fireplace. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg. "Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er... " "Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune. ""Won it" said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest" "But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione. "Well, I've bin doin' some readin', said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize different eggs -what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them"

"Okay, I have to ask this, but can I be here when it hatches, please, I've never seen a dragon before!" Ellie asked Hagrid pleadingly. He smiled and nodded at her. Hagrid looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. "Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," Hermione said while Georgia said "Can I have it?" The girls looked towards her

"No" They said

"Why would you even want it, Georgia?" Ella asked her.

"Burn things, Kill stuff." she said without even batting an eye, as if it were a completely normal thing to ask for a dragon to use as a weapon.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire. So now they had more drama to work with: what will happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut. "Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life" Ron sighed, "There's no such thing" The girls said simultaneously.

As evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too, as well as Ellie and her friends. It was driving them nuts!

One day, at breakfast time, Harry's owl, Hedwig, brought Harry another note from Hagrid, while the girls from the other houses received one as well. He had written only two words: 'It's hatching'.

Ellie rushed over to the others, wishing for them to skip a lesson with her and go straight down to the hut. They agreed, who wouldn't want to skip a Herbology?

Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited. "It's nearly out" He ushered them inside. An hour later, the dragon was still not out, but Harry, Ron and Hermione came through the door.

As the door closed behind them, they moved towards the egg which was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table.

"It's Beautiful!" Ellie, Georgia and Natalie said, awe dripping from their voices.

Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body; it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid. "Hagrid," said Hermione, "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

"Let's put it this way, he could destroy a major city in 8 months" Georgia said to her, while petting the dragon on its head

Hagrid was about to answer Hermione when the colour suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's wrong?" Phebe asked "Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school" The girls bolted to the door with Harry and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him. Malfoy had seen the dragon. Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made them all very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, Hermione, Ron and Harry trying to reason with him, while the girls visited the dragon, surprisingly, it liked Georgia best.

"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free" "I can't," Hagrid said. "He's too little. He'd die" They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his Game-Keeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor. "I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?" "He's lost his marbles" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"He has not! He's just…passionate about keeping… Norbert" Ella tried to reason with the boys, it didn't seem to be working though.

"Hagrid," Harry exclaimed loudly, "Give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment" Hagrid bit his lip. "I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't" Harry suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie", he said. "You're losing it, too, " Georgia said. "He's Ron, remember?" "No - Charlie – Ron's brother, Charlie. In Romania, Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!" "Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"

In the end, Hagrid agreed that Ron could send an owl to Charlie to ask him. The following week dragged by.

On Wednesday night, Hermione, Harry and Ellie were sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.

"It bit me!" Ron complained, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a little fluffy bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby!"

There was a tap on the dark window. "It's Hedwig!" Harry cried, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!" The trio put their heads together to read the note. Ellie stayed in her seat reading, not noticing Hedwig enter the room, too absorbed in her book to notice them reading the letter aloud.

_'Dear Ron, _

_How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible. _

_Love, Charlie.' _

The trio looked at one another. "We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert". Ellie continued to read silently. Not realising what was going on around her. Then the lights turned off, the trio having forgotten she was still in the common room.

"Hey! Still here, Dumb-arses!" "Sorry!" they called, turning on the light again. Ellie got up and headed to bed, shooting a dirty look to the trio as she passed them.

By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey - would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. As it turns out, Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

Later that day, the girls found themselves in front of Hagrid's house. They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them. "I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle" When they told him that they wanted to play with Norbert, he let them in.

"Who's a cute Baby dragon? You are! You are!" Ellie gushed over the dragon. The girls looked towards her from across the room, never had they seen Ellie so…Cutesy…before. It was like looking into a parallel universe.

Ellie noticed their staring. "What?" she asked confused. She tilted her head to the side. The girls shook their heads at her and continued to drink their tea. Ellie turned back to the dragon, who decided that Georgia needed attention as well. He walked up to her and put his snout on her lap. She patted him.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door. Hagrid answered from the window again. The girls craned their heads upwards to look outside the window. It was Harry and Hermione.

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg. "Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all" The girls looked towards Norbert, he was not a baby anymore…

The 'baby' banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle.

It was a dark, cloudy Saturday night, Ellie and the girls had decided to sneak out of their common rooms that night to visit Fluffy. Since they knew Norbert was leaving that night, they wanted to give Hagrid some space on losing his 'Baby'.

As they met up at their meeting point, they noticed that Ella was not with them. Ellie looked towards them. 'We have to look for her, don't we" They nodded. Ellie sighed. "Fine…"

They walked down many stairs, corridors and secret passage ways that would mysteriously appear.

"This is Hopeless!" Ellie exclaimed, throwing her head into her hands. "We'll never find her!" "Shhh!"Georgia silenced her. "What?" Ellie groaned "Oh nothing, honestly. It's just that there is perhaps a certain witch and or wizard coming around the corner who could get us in a certain degree of trouble. So be quiet or I will rip your tongue out and shove it up your-" Phebe covered her mouth. Georgia bit her."Oww! Why would you do that!?" Phebe said, pulling her hand away from Georgia mouth, grasping her hand in pain.

Suddenly, Ella appeared at the corner. "Oh! Ella! How nice to see you here! WHERE THE HELL WE-" Ellie shouted at her, not noticing the guilty look on her face until it was too late. Professor McGonagall appeared as well, shooting them a stern look. She was dressed in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net. "Detention" She shouted at them, she looked back at the corner she had appeared from and pulled something into view. It was Malfoy. They laughed silently at him.

"And twenty points from all of your houses! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you- ""You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming - he's got a dragon!" "What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" They follow her to their impediment doom. Along the way, Ellie turns towards Georgia "You jinxed us" She turns towards her friends. "She jinxed us. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Later!"

* * *

**Well this chapters done...Thank You for reading this**

**I hope you review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes! Two chapters in one day! New record!**

_**'Happy Dance'**_

**Thank you for reading my story! And have a happy holiday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**The Forbidden Forest**

Things couldn't have been worse. Professor McGonagall took them to her study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Later, Filch came in with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover up stories chased each other around everyone's brains, each more feeble than the last. They couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered.

"How could you be so stupid to forget the cloak?" Ellie whispered to the trio. There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already.

Had they thought that things couldn't have been worse? They were wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville. "Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other eight. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag - " Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves" It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, still as a statue.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. The girls looked towards each other. They really doubted it. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too? And you girls! I know that is difficult having inter-house friendships, but try and keep the meet ups to daylight hours."

"Professor I-" Natalie began, desperate to tell the truth.

"Got it Professor won't do it again. Very sorry, but…In the absence of a victim, dear Professor. Can we go?" Georgia stopped her, finally being helpful instead of just snarky and annoying.

"And remember, we're all good kids at heart." she continued. "Yeah except Georgia" Ron muttered under his breath. He was incredibly lucky she was trying to be well behaved. Otherwise, he would be a red smudge on the floor by now.

"Please Professor, we're tired." Ellie pleaded, backing her up. "No, all Twelve of you will receive detentions - yes, you too, Mr Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous - and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor" "Fifty?" Harry and Ellie gasped - they would lose the lead! The lead Harry had won in his last Quidditch match. "Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose. Ellie slumped. "Professor – please, you can't-" "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students" A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. Ellie felt as though the bottom had dropped out of her stomach; and dropped all the way to the seventh layer of hell. How could they ever make up for this? Ellie didn't sleep all night.

The next morning, when the other Gryffindors passed the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points, thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? Then the story of Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years had begun. Frankly, no one noticed that all the other houses had lost points as well, too preoccupied with hating Harry, for they had been waiting for Slytherin to lose the house cup.

Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!" This resulted in Georgia punching them in the face. Her main response to the teachers were: "It wasn't my fault Professor, he walked into my fist"

The exams were coming nearer and nearer as time passed, soon there was only a week left.

Ellie, Georgia, Ella and Natalie were walking back from the library one afternoon, Harry not far in front of them, when they heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As they drew closer, they heard Quirrell's voice. "No - no - not again, please-" It sounded as though someone was threatening him.

They moved closer. Harry coming as well "All right - all right-" they heard Quirrell sob. Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; The girls and Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed them. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, and then they peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Harry walked halfway toward it before he stopped and walked out the other door. The girls left soon after.

"Well…He's finally cracked, were doomed" Ellie said flatly

"Finally? The man was a few screws short since the beginning." Georgia stated.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation" Ella said.

"I won the bet" Natalie told them, holding out her hand, waiting for her money. They handed her 5 knuts each.

"Why did we even bet with you? You always win!" Ellie asked. Then they walked away from the classroom.

The next morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, Neville and the girls at their breakfast tables. They were all the same: _Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr_ _Filch_ _in the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall_.

The girls were at Ella's table that morning, so Georgia and Ellie said the one thing that was on their minds.

"Fuck!" They exclaimed. The table's occupants turning towards them in astonishment.

At eleven o'clock that night, Ellie headed towards to the entrance hall with Harry, Hermione and Neville. Filch was already there, as were the girls and Malfoy.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes... Hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... Hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do"

They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. The girls wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead of themselves, they could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout. "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started" Ellie's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. And she could talk to him about maical creatures!

Her relief must have showed in her face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, girl - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece" At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night -there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard" Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise. "That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder. "Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, girls?" "I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all" "That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here" "I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "For what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Malfoy turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest" he said, and the girls were pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice. "Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yehve gotter pay fer it" "But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts" Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on"

Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze. "Right then" said Hagrid, "Now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment. "He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest. "Look there" said Hagrid, "See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery" "And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang" said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diffrent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least. ""I want Fang, " said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth. "All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward, " said Hagrid. " So me, Harry, Ellie, Ella, Phebe an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Georgia, Natalie, Tamara, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go"

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Ellie, Phebe, Ella, Harry, Hermione and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, Georgia, Natalie, Tamara and Fang took the right. They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves. Ellie saw that Hagrid looked very worried. "Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked suddenly. "Not fast enough" said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before" They walked past a mossy tree stump. They could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path. "You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter - GET BEHIND THAT TREE!" Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak.

He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away. "I knew it" he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be" "A werewolf?" Harry suggested. "What is with you people and werewolves" Ella asked "That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither" said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now"

They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved. "Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself - I'm armed!" "As is everyone else Hagrid" Ellie joked, wiggling her arms about. And into the clearing came a man, or a horse. From the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped. Ellie,Ella and phebe scanned his body. "Oh, it's you, Ronan" said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand. "Good evening to you, Hagrid" said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?" "Can't be too careful, Ronan" said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Ellie Colt-Rosier, Phebe Bowin, Ella Lanister an' Hermione Granger, by the way, Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you five. He's a centaur" "We'd noticed" Hermione said faintly. "Good evening" said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?" "Erm-" "A bit" Hermione said timidly. "A bit. Well, that's something" Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight" "Yeah" said Hagrid, glancing up, too. Ellie and Phebe looked up as well. Mars being bright meant war. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt - you seen anythin'?" Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims, " he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now" "Yeah" said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?" "Mars is bright tonight" Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright" "Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home" said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't notice danythin' strange?" Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets" A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan. The girls stared again "Hullo, Bane" said Hagrid. "All right?" "Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?" "Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured - would yeh know anythin' about it?" Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked upwards. "Mars is bright tonight" he said simply. "We've heard, " said Hagrid and Ella grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then" Ellie, Phebe, Ella, Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view. "Never" said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon" "Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione. "Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep mind, centaurs... They know things... Jus' don' let on much" "D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry. "Did that sound like hooves to you?" Ellie asked. "Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns – never heard anythin' like it before"

They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Ellie, Phebe, Ella and Harry kept looking nervously over their shoulders. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. They were very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm. "Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!" "You five wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!" They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them. "You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione. "I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville... It's our fault he's here in the first place" "Well we don't have to worry, they've got Georgia for crying out loud!" Ellie told them, trying to reassure them and herself.

The minutes dragged by. What was going on? Where were the others? At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, Georgia, Natalie, Tamara and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks. "We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups- Neville, Natalie you stay with me an' Hermione, Phebe and Ella. Harry, Ellie you go with Fang, Georgia an' this idiot. I'm sorry" Hagrid added in a whisper to them "But he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done" So Harry and Ellie set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy, Georgia, Tamara and Fang.

They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. They could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

"Look-" Harry murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. The five of them inched closer. It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Ellie had never seen anything so beautiful, and yet sad at the same time. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves. Harry had taken one step towards it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy, Georgia, Ellie, Tamara and Fang stood transfixed.

The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood. "AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted - so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at them - unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward them- Harry, Ellie and Tamara couldn't move, fear fixing them in place. Georgia standing tall where she was, fear not showing on her face, but determination. "Dude Halloween was 5 months ago" She said. The other four looked at her. "are u kidding me! We're going to die!" Ellie yelled at her.

They staggered backward. They heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over them, charging at the figure. Harry fell to his knees while the others ducked when the figure jumped over them. When they looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over them, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body. Ellie and Georgia were starting to drool. "Are you all right?" asked the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet. "Yes - thank you - what was that?" The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on his forehead, Harry's the scar stood out.

"You are the Potter boy, and you four are Colt-Rosier, Herkins and Parks" he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time -especially for you five. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way, my name is Firenze" he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that two of them could clamber onto his back. Harry and Ellie climbed on.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty. "Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?" "Do you realize who they are?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. And these four…The quicker they leaves this forest, the better" "What have you been telling them?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?" Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best" he said in his gloomy voice. Bane kicked his back legs in anger. "For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!" Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so Harry and Ellie had to grab his shoulders to stay on. "Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must" And Firenze whisked around; with Harry and Ellie clutching on as best they could, Georgia and Tamara running behind them, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them. The five of them didn't have a clue on what was going on. "Why's Bane so angry?" Harry asked. "What was that thing you saved us from, anyway?" Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry and Ellie to keep their heads bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question.

They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that the girls and Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped. "Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" "No, " said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions" "That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn" said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips" Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight. "But who'd be that desperate?" Tamara wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?" "It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Miss Herkins, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" "The Sorcerer's Stone. Duh" "Can you think of anybody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

"Do you mean, " Harry croaked, "that was Vol- " "Harry! Harry, are you all right?" Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her. "I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there" "This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now" Harry and Ellie slid off his back. "Good luck, Harry Potter, and to you as well, Girls" said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times" He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving the 8 of them behind him.

Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for Harry and Hermione to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest. Ellie sat down in an arm chair. "Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... And Voldemort's waiting in the forest... And all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..." "Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them. Harry wasn't listening. "Firenze saved us, but he shouldn't have done so... Bane was furious... He was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort's coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well" Ellie snorted "Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed. "So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy" Hermione looked frightened, but she had a word of comfort. "Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic" The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over. When Ellie pulled back her sheets, she found her Remembrall underneath them.

_'Huh…Thought I lost that'_ she thought. She grabbed it and put it into her draws.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**You probably won't see any updates after this for a few weeks or something.**

**Because it is Christmas soon, and I will have my holiday.**

**Bye bye!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Last chapter for this story!**

**Wait till next year, more shenanigans are to come!**

**Disclaimer: I own jack shit! Which means I own nothing! * Evil Laughter***

* * *

**Fare thee well, for we shall meet again**

Ellie, Georgia and Ella would never quite understand how they had managed to get through his exams if it wasn't for Natalie, Phebe and Tamara. It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell. They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made everyone nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

Since that day in the forest, Ellie and Tamara had been having nightmares, each one more vivid than the last, but in every one of them, instead of a hooded man; they saw Quirrell, standing in front of the mirror that had made them friends in the first place, holding a rock of some sort. They didn't understand what it meant, or why Tamara and Ellie had the same dream, but it was certain that Quirrell was suspicious.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, the girls couldn't help cheering with the rest of the class.

Ellie looked out the window, watching Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan and her sister tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. Why they were doing it in the first place, she will never know.

"No more exams! Yes!" Ella shouted to the sky as they left the classroom. "Hey, do you guys want to go see Fluffy later?" Ellie asked "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling in my stomach" This was true, Ellie had been having an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach since she had woken up that morning.

Natalie suddenly stopped in her tracks, her face turning pale. "Nat, what wrong?" Phebe asked her, her voice showing her worry. Natalie raced past them, heading down the stairs. The girls looked towards each other. What was wrong? They ran after Natalie.

They found her knocking on Hagrid's front door. They walked up to her. "Nat? What's going on?" Tamara asked her, repeating Phebe's question. She looked at them with panic in her eyes. "Do you find it strange that then Hagrid wants a dragon, a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before!?" she answered, still knocking on Hagrid's door. The girls looked towards each other. That was a strange coincidence. Natalie stopped knocking.

"He's not here" she said. She turned towards them. "Do you think Harry told him?" she asked them "Why would Harry know?" Georgia asked "Because before I came down here, he had this look in his eyes that told me that he knew as well" Natalie told them. She turned towards Ellie and Tamara.

"Are you still having those dreams?" she asked "Yeah, there getting rather annoying now, I hate how I keep waking up paralysed" Ellie said, shivering. Tamara nodded. "And there getting more frightening" Tamara said.

"Did you ever have a relative who could see the future?" she asked. Ellie and Tamara looked at one another. "My aunts one, but only mildly" "A distant relative who's living in Egypt now" they answered. "Why?" "I think you're seeing into the future" they blinked at her. "Nah! If I was a seer, it would have told me the answer to the test! And aren't seers supposed to be awake when that happens?" Ellie asked. "They are, but I think yours might have awaken through one of Neville's disaster potions, you two were partners in class the day after detention, and you didn't have the dreams until after potions," She explained. "And it looks like it's fading now"

"So…Quirrell's the one who's going to steal the stone, not Snape" Tamara said slowly. The girls just looked at Natalie. Then they agreed with her. Quirrell was a very suspicious character. Especially with what happened at the first Quidditch match, and that turban of his. But why was he trying to steal it in the first place? Apart from wealth and a really long life.

"Wanna visit Fluffy now?" Ellie repeated her question from before all of the drama had happened. "We can see if anyone has gotten past him" "Sure" they replied. They headed toward the 3rd floor corridor. Along the way, they bumped into Professor Snape, literally. The books he was carrying fell out of his hands. He sneered at them.

"Hello Professor" They said. Ella was fidgeting with her robe. She was always scared of Snape. They helped him pick up the books.

"Ladies" he replied, sinisterly. And started to walk away. Suddenly Ellie formed a crazy idea in her head.

"Hey sir, I think Harry, Ron and Hermione just got past my Dog on the third floor, you know, the one with three heads? Remember, he bit your leg once" She lied, smirking. Not knowing that the trio was down there that very second.

* * *

The trio sneezed. They had managed to get the three headed dog asleep; but their sneeze had woken him up. They jumped in to the trapdoor, screaming.

* * *

They heard a faint scream below them. They looked down at their feet. _'Well that was convenient' _the girls thought. Snape's face paled more than usual. He turned towards them.

"Follow me" he said, he started to walk faster. The girls looked towards Ellie, their eyes narrowing. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry" she whispered. They followed after him.

Snape brought them to Dumbledore's office. After an hour, Dumbledore came into the room. As it turns out, there was no meeting with the minister of magic.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked the girls. They looked at him. Then at the lollies he was presenting to them.

"I don't like sour things sir, sorry" Ellie explained.

"No thanks, I'm sour enough" Georgia joked.

The other girls grabbed at handful each. Chewing sounds were heard through the quite office. Suddenly the door flew open 30 minutes later, revealing Professor McGonagall.

"What did Professor Snape mean by my lions being in a room with a three headed dog!?" She asked Dumbledore. "Oh hello girls" They waved at her, still chewing their lollies while Georgia and Ellie were looking at Fawkes, a phoenix with magnificent feathers. Dumbledore soon left.

Another few minutes later, Professor Flitwick came in baring bad news.

"Mr Potter's unconscious!" he squeaked. The girls looked at him astonished looks. Harry was unconscious? They were not sure on if he was unconscious because of Fluffy, because if he was, Ellie would feel responsible.

Professor Dumbledore then came in again and told the girls to head back to their house dormitories for them to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ellie and Georgia had grabbed Hermione while she was eating breakfast. They would have grabbed Ron, but apparently he was in the hospital wing with Harry and wouldn't wake up until later that afternoon.

"Alright, what happen down there!?" Ellie shouted at her. They had brought her to an isolated corridor. Ellie had shoved a small flashlight into Hermione face.

"I'm not telling!" She shouted back at her. The ordeal had turned into an interrogation. Ellie turned to Georgia. "Your turn" Ellie said. Georgia cracked her knuckles, and her neck. Ellie stepped aside.

"Okay! I'll tell you! Just keep her away from me!" Hermione shouted in horror. Georgia sighed, disappointed that she didn't get to 'Interrogate' someone.

After receiving the information they wanted, they went back to the table they were occupying before and explained to the girls on what had happened.

"So…we were right about Quirrell then?" Tamara asked. Ellie nodded, they fist-bumped each other. "We are just that awesome" the girls thrust their fists into the air and exclaimed "Oh (Fuck/Hell) Yes!" the other tables turned to look at them; they in return poked their tongues at them in defiance.

"Oh! Georgia we forgot to say that Quirrell had _two_ faces!" Ellie said, slapping her hand over her mouth in mock horror. The girls then shuddered. _'Creepy' _they thought, rubbing the Goosebumps on their arms.

* * *

Two days later, Harry woke up from his coma. They knew this because they had walked with professor Dumbledore to go visit him.

The girl surrounded Harry's bed. He blinked. The smiling face of Professor Dumbledore was in his line of vision. "Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore. The girls waved. Harry stared at them. Suddenly he sat up straight. "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick-" "Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone" "Then who does? Sir, I-" "Harry, relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have us thrown out" Ella explained. Harry swallowed and looked around him. His eyes landed on the mountain of sweets next to him. Ellie secretly grabbed one. "Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming.

"What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it" the girl's laughed "How long have I been in here?" Harry asked "Three days. Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried" "But sir, the Stone-" "I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone, Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say"

"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?" Harry asked. The girls looked at one another. What owl? "We must have crossed in mid-air. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you" "It was you" "I feared I might be too late" "You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer " "Not the Stone, boy, you - the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed" "Destroyed?" Harry said blankly. The girls blinked. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel-" "Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted.

"You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best" "But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?" "They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die" Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry and girls faces. "To one as young as all of you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them" Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling. "Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking... Sir - even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who -" "Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself" The girls stared at the bearded headmaster. That was rather good advice…

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?" "No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... Not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power" Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, it probably made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... Things I want to know the truth about... ""The truth" Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie. ""Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?" Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... Put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... When you are ready, you will know"

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" "Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... To have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone; will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good" Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill

"And the invisibility cloak - do you know who sent it to me?" "Ah - your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things... Your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here" "And there's something else... ""Fire away." "Quirrell said Snape-" "Professor Snape, Harry" "Yes, him - Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?" "Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive" "What?" "He saved his life" The girls stared blankly at Dumbledore "Wait. What?" "Yes..." Dumbledore said dreamily.

"Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt... I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace... "

"And sir, there's one more thing...""Just the one?" "How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?" The girls looked up. _'Mirror?'_ they thought. Then they thought back to the mirror that brought them all together_. 'Ohhh…' _ "Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it – would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" He smiled and popped a golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!" The girls laughed, they loved their headmaster.

The Great Hall was full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherins winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away. "Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts... Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two"

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Ellie could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table and Georgia was standing on the table and yelling "Suck it bitches! I win!" then she looked down to Phebe and whispered "We win". "Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore, chuckling. "However, recent events must be taken into account" The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. "Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... First - to Mr Ronald Weasley... "Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with bad sunburn."... For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points" Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. A voice could be heard telling the other students, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" At last there was silence again. "Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... For the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points" Hermione buried her face in her arms; Ellie suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up. "Third - to Mr Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore.

The room went quiet. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points" The cries were deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point. Ellie looked over to the Slytherin table, Georgia was no longer on the table, but was just glaring at Ellie. It would have been frightening to everyone else, but Ellie wasn't everyone else. Ellie cheekily poked her tongue out at her. Georgia retaliated by poking the figure at her.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom"

The noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table might as well of set off an explosion. Harry, Ron, Ellie and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Ellie, who was still cheering loudly, nudged Harry, who nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "We need a little change of decoration" He clapped his hands.

In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile.

That was the best evening of Ellie's life, better than Harry winning the Quidditch match... She, and her friends, would never, ever forget that night. Ellie had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To her and her friend's surprise, she got a Exceeds Expectations in Potions. She looked over at the staff table and looked Professor Snape in the eye. Ellie could have sworn she saw the slightest smile on his face, Ellie smiled widely at him.

Suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays; Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station. It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of an old wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"Ok, I've got too say, I never thought I'd miss school this much" said Ellie while sitting with her friends on a bench waiting for their parents.

"I know the feeling" Georgia genuinely agreed.

"I'm going to miss you guys" Tamara interrupted, pulling all of them into a hug, with some careful manoeuvring Ellie and Georgia managed to escape it, smiling to each other as they did.

"Can we still be friends next year?" Phebe asked sweetly as if, the distance would ruin everything. "No promises" Ellie and Georgia practically said at the same time, making everyone laugh.

It was all too soon that Ellie's dad came up to her to take her home. Ellie waved to her friends, shouting "I'll write! Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again" the girls laughed, knowing that Ellie was quoting Shakespeare.

When they got to the car, Ellie saw Yohanna was already seated in the front. Ellie glared at her. "I will never win with you, will I?" Ellie accused. Yohanna stuck her tongue out at her, grinning. "No, Now get in the fucking car" Ellie jumped into the back seat.

"How was school?" Ellie's father, Charles, asked. Ellie grinned menacingly. "Oh, it was great….Can't wait till next year" "Well, the next years are going to be fucking eventful" Yohanna swore.

* * *

**This is the end!Of first year!**

**Second year is still too come! After Christmas!**

**But i will still be writing it over the holiday's. So expect a few chapters on the first day.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened.**


End file.
